Entre la Lumière et l'obscurité
by BisSenshi
Summary: Lors d'une pause déjeuner Goku est grièvement bléssé. Cela va amener Sanzo à se remettre en question. Couples SanzoXGoku mais aussi HakkaiXGogyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre la lumière et l'obscurité**

**Introduction :**

J'ai trouvée cette jolie fanfic en Espagnol écrite par Esqueda et qui s'intitule « Una luz entre la oscuridad. Comme j'ai adorée cette fic, j'ai décidée de vous la faire partager. Pour les hispanophones, vous pouvez la lire vous pouvez la lire sur ce site en une recherche par auteur.( Tapez Esqueda) .

Cette fic est un SanzoXGoku/GokuXSanzo ce qui implique du Yaoi…En version non soft « homophobes s'abstenir » Donc vous voilà prévenus !. Dernière formalité : Saiyuki ne m'appartient pas ni à moi ni à Esqueda parce que sinon ça dégènererait sérieux .

**CHAPITRE I**

_Ici sur la Terre..._

-Idiot! -cria Sanzo tout en esquivant une énorme boule d'énergie rouge . Tu devrais apprendre à viser ajouta ce dernier sur un ton sacartisque en direction du monstre(1) en face de lui. Mais ce dernier esquissa un horrible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je visais en particulier- ajouta ce dernier en riant. Sanzo fronca les sourcils

-San..zo... -s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Le sang du bonze ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna lentement.

Il était là. Comme dans un film d'horreur. Celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, son petit singe; une main sur l'estomac,et l'autre était imprégnée d'un liquide rouge sombre.

Sanzo pouvait entendre les faibles cris de douleur de Goku derrière lui et les rires du monstre devant lui. Il décida de reporter son attention sur ce dernier, et après un coup de feu, le monstre cessa de rire et s'écroula sur le sol.

Puis il courut vers l'adolescent et arriva juste à temps pour le recueillir dans ses bras. Le blond pouvait sentir le sang couler de la blessure affaiblissant rapidement le corps du jeune Yokai.

-Tu es stupide... -murmura Sanzo pendant qu'il appuyait avec sa main pour essayer de comprimer la blessure. .

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu aurais dû t'écarter! Baka (2)

-Sanzo ... tu continueras... à aller vers l'Ouest... -la voix de Goku entrecoupée par la douleur inquiétait chaque fois plus le jeune bonze. Il commence a regarder partout autour de lui. Mais où pouvait donc bien être Hakkai bon sang?

-Bien sûr que que nous allons continuer notre voyage vers l'Ouest Saru. Sanzo médita une fois de plus cette phrase, tout en sachant que Goku l'avait comprise également.

"ils devaient continuer" … "tous ensemble" lui et Goku

Mais ce singe stupide refusait de lutter, il commençait à respirer plus lentement et ses jolis yeux dorés à se fermer.

"Non pas ça!" pensa Sanzo alors que Goku commencait à somnoler. Il se leva d'un bon avec Goku dans ses bras et commença à marcher rapidement. Hakkai devait arriver à temps, il le fallait.

"J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un une fois(3)... il est hors de question que je le perde lui aussi.

-BAKA SARU! Ouvres les yeux bordel! -ordonna Sanzo tout en accélerant le pas. Il courait à présent dans la forêt à la recherche en criant le nom d'Hakkai.

-Je...je ne peux pas San...zo, je suis très ...j'ai... so...sommeil ... -ajouta Goku d'une voix faible. Goku avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche quand le jeune Yokai dit en souriant tendrement :

-...Je t'aime ...Sanzo...-Puis, il leva une main vers le visage de ce dernier.

Mais le jeune homme aux yeux couleur d'améthystes posa un doigt sur ces lèvres.

-Chuut! shhh...tu me diras tout ça quand tu seras guéris... et je savais déjà ce que tu voulais me dire... il était inutile que tu fasses tant d'efforts...-

-SANZO!!- s'exclama Hakkai qui courait depuis un sentier voisin.

-Où est ce que vous étiez...? Goku !! -

La nuit était tombée, Hakkai avait rassemblé de l'énergie jusque sous les roches pour soigner la terrible blessure du petit singe.

-Son état de santé est préoccupant. Il devra se reposer, et il faudra peut-être même prendre des mesures supplémentaires au cas ou son état viendrait à s'aggraver. Il faudrait également que quelqu'un veille sur lui pendant la nuit, si cela ne te gêne pas, je peux prendre la première nuit ...- ajouta Hakkai d'une voix faible à cause de la perte d'énergie due aux soins prodigés à Goku.

-N'y pense même pas- l'interrompit Gojyo -Hakkai, tu es fatigué, non mais regardes toi, il faut que tu dormes!

-Mais... -La voix d'Hakkai fut interrompue de nouveau. Le demi-sang (4) s'approcha de lui et prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts. Il était maintenant tellement prêt qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur émise par le visage d'Hakkai.

-J'ai dit au lit Hakkai. C'est moi qui prendra soin du Ouistiti(5) cette nuit.

Hakkai respira pronfondément avant d'ajoute:

-Prends bien soin de lui...-

-Écoutes moi!, -s'exclama Gojyo avant d'ajouter

-Prends soin de toi !.. Et ne t'en fais plus pour Goku...

-Vous pourriez pas la fermer pour une fois? Vous faîtes tellement de bruit que vous allez finir par réveiller le singe!-s'écria une voix froide depuis la chambre voisine.

-Ça va... Sanzo? Je croyais que tu dormais dans l'autre chambre, ne t'en fais pas Gojyo restera pour s'occuper de...

-Je me sens très bien ici merci. -l'interrompit la voix mal lunée de Sanzo qui venait d'entrer. Le bonze était maintenant allongé sur le lit voisin de celui de Goku quand Gojyo pris la parole.

-Bon... puisque c'est comme ça, je suppose que ce n'est plus la peine que je reste ici. ... -ajouta Gojyo confus tout en regardant Hakkai.

-J'ai dit : dehors !-s'exclama Sanzo montrant la porte du doigt au demi-sang.

-C'est bon, c'est bon... ça va... on a compris, bonne nuit... -ajouta Gojyo sur un ton ennuyé marchant avec Hakkai vers la porte qui menait à la chambre voisine.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait maintenant la chambre calme. Un "enfant" respirait difficilement et rapidement sur l'un des lits ,et, à son chevet, un jeune homme avec des merveilleux yeux d'améthystes le regardait affectueusement.

Sanzo se pencha sur le visage de Goku. On pouvait y voir une certaine agitation, il semblait être en plein cauchemar.

Qui es-ce qui pouvait provoquer un cauchemar chez un être aussi tendre?.Peut être ce prêtre qui ne pouvait que contempler, nerveux, le jeune yokai... Quelques fois, l'inquiétude reprenait le dessus sur les autres sentiments.

Soudain, les douces paroles de Goku lui revinrent en mémoire."Je t'aime Sanzo" . Ce n'était rien qu'une phrase de plus qui était sortie de la bouche de quelqu'un qui était sur le point de mourir.

D'où venait cette douleur alors? Elle venait des lèvres de celui qui avait parlé.

-Où es-tu? -demanda soudain Goku encore inconscient, sortant par là même Sanzo de ces réflexions.

-Ne me laisses pas ici tout seul... il fait froid...

Le bonze s'approcha alors de Goku et étala la plus chaude couverture qu'il avait, puis il caressa doucement les cheveux éffleurant délicatement sa joue, avec celle de son serviteur(6) .

-Écoutes moi Baka Saru(7)... la voix de Sanzo semblait rassurante et douce à l'oreille de Goku.-Reviens parmi nous, sors du mondes rêves et reviens-nous... Dans tes rêves ils n'ont pas besoin de toi autant que... que j'ai besoin de toi ici.

Sanzo étendit la main jusqu'à toucher le visage de Goku. Il caressa à nouveau son visage quelques instants puis passa son pouce couleur de porcelaine sur les lèvres fragiles du jeune Yokai. Une étrange et inattendue (8) envie de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit.

Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés soleil se couchèrent. Sanzo était maintenant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Goku qui dormait toujours. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration et la chaleur qu'elles transmettaient. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants de plus. Ces yeux violets étaient fermés et sa main caressait une fois encore la joue du jeune Yokai aux cheveux chocolat.

Mais il a toujours su contrôler ses sentiments, ses instincts, ses émotions. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du petit singe qu'il chérissant tant, il s'arrêta, soupira profondément et leva de nouveau la tête jusqu'au front du malade, puis y déposa un baiser.

-Mon petit démon (9)... il faut que tu ailles mieux demain...je veux que tu m'ennuie avec tes remarques sans intérêt ...je te promets que si tu le fais à nouveau, je te répondrai mieux.

Tout en disant ceci, Sanzo rejoint son lit. Il ne ferma pas les yeux très longtemps cette nuit là, et, c'est seulement, et seulement ainsi; en observant Goku pour passer le temps, attendant que un faible sourire son visage apparaissent sur le visage de l'être qu'il chérissait tant pour pouvoir dormir tranquille.

À suivre... (Et oui ce n'est pas un One Shot)

**Notes de traductrice**

(1) Le saviez-vous? En espagnol on parle de "Demonios" Il s'agit en fait de la traduction de Yokai. Le mot Yokai recouvre à la fois l'idée de maléfique et l'idée d'apparence non humaines. En français, on préfère parler de monstres.

(2) Baka: Idiot, crétin, imbécile et autres amabilités en japonais. Le saviez-vous? L'insulte « baka » a une connotation affectueuse dans la région de Tokyo.

(3)Le « quelqu'un » en question est bien sûr Komio Sanzo, le maître de Genjo Sanzo (Pour les non- initiés, lire les tomes 1 et 2 du mangas.)

(4) demi-sang. Il s'agit bien sûr de Gojyo dont la mère biologique était humaine. En espagnol on trouve « pelirrojo » ce qui se traduit littéralement par cheveux rouges. Comme l'expression "jeune homme aux cheveux rouges" n'est pas très heureuse j'ai donc fait cette transposition.

(5)Ouistiti: il s'agit bien de singe mais d'une espèce de singe particulière connue pour son intelligence. Notez que la version française est la seule qui n'utilise pas uniquement le mot singe. En italien , en anglais, en espagnol ou en V.O on trouve les traductions directes de singe soit, scimmia, monkey/ape, mono et bien sûr Saru.

(6) Et oui « Ce ne sont pas ces compagnons de voyages, mais ces serviteurs. No joke! »

(cf tome 2 dans la deuxième moitié du Mangas )

(7) Baka Saru: crétin de singe, imbécile de signe (/ou/ et sans cervelle (cf Requiem V.F))

(8) Je ne suis pas sûr qui ce soit si inattendu que ça mais c'est bien la meilleur traduction possible pour inesperada ﺍ

(9)Notez que en V.O on trouve "pequeño demonio" (cf (1) ci-dessus pour plus de détails)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

_Un appel à l'éternité…_

-Je suppose que tu es toujours préoccupé n'est ce pas?- demanda l'enfant tabou à son jeune ami aux yeux verts qui préparait le dîner.

-Tu supposes bien Gojyo. Il s'est passé 5 jours depuis que Goku a été blessé et il est toujours en train de dormir. C'est quelqu'un de très résistant: je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... - expliqua Hakkai pendant qu'il épluchait des patates tandis que, Gojyo, assis à côté de lui il le regardait avec attention.

-Tu es mignon quand tu es préoccupé tu sais?- dit Goyjo en riant.

-Sha Goyjo! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire !-répondit Hakkai en rougissant, ce qui fit rire Gojyo encore plus.

-Je ne comprends pas comment vous faîtes toi et Sanzo pour rester calme, surtout Sanzo qui n'a pas quitté Goku depuis notre arrivée ici...

Mais la seule réponse de Gojyo consista à s'approcher encore plus d'Hakkai et à le tirer vers lui par la ceinture pour finalement l'embrasser doucement un baiser auquel Hakkai n'opposa aucune résistance. Après s'être séparer pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, Goyjo pris le menton de Hakkai entre ses doigts et se dit que pour lui les yeux verts d'Hakkai étaient vraiment les plus beaux de monde.

-Je crois en Goku, il est fort, et il attend sûrement le bon moment pour revenir parmi nous... et surtout je crois en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui et... c'est toi qu'il l'a soigné. C'est pour cela que je ne m'inquiète pas... je suis sûr qu'il ira bien...-

Hakkai lui sourit doucement y entoura de ses bras le coude Gojyo en sachant d'avance que ce dernier éprouvait la même chose le demi-sang lui aurait répondu en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Merci Goyjo. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, et je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement...

Gojyo le regardait, joyeux et heureux de ce que Hakkai venait de dire quand la magie fût brisée par une certaine personne sur le pas de la porte. Dans ses yeux d'améthystes on pouvait voir de la fatigue, de la tristesse et comme une absence de lumière, et, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à pas lents vers la cuisine et qu'elle prenait une bière, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien perdue de la fierté qui la faisait se tenir debout.

-Sanzo... Tu veux déjà dîner ? demanda Hakkai en montrant les assiettes que Sanzo observaient d'un air distrait.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore faim.- répondit t-il de son ton froid habituel. -Merci quand même Hakkai.

Mais Hakkai se rapprocha de Sanzo et en lui dédiant son sourire habituel continua en disant.

-Ce dont tu ne rends pas compte, c'est que tu as mangé très peu, voir même rien du tout ces derniers jours. Je voudrais que tu manges quelque chose, et pendant ce temps là, je prendrai soin de Goku, je te le promets.

Sanzo le regarda une fois encore, puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur la nourriture. Gojyo était encore en train de manger quand Sanzo remarqua son paquet de cigarette.

- « Eh Sanzo! Il ne m'en reste que trois. Il va falloir qu'on partage » s'exclama ce dernier en souriant.

Le bonze fronca le sourcil et lui jeta un regard mauvais puis répondit alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était dirigé involontairement vers la table :

-Non, je ne préfère pas voir jusqu'où tu peux aller pour avoir une cigarette.

Hakkai qui les regardaient depuis le pas de la porta affichait un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Au moins, avaient-ils réussit à le distraire un peu.

La chambre de Goku était maintenue à température assez chaude et constante. Sanzo veillait à ce que aucun détail ne vint troubler le repos du petit singe.

Il était là, endormit. Les yeux dorés qui faisaient de lui un hérétique restaient fermés. En ce moment, Goku était ailleurs en train de rêver. Ces rêves devaient sûrement être très beaux car on pouvait voir par moments, des petits sourires se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

-Ah Goku... si seulement tu savais à que point Sanzo est inquiet pour toi...murmura Hakkai près de Goku.

Soudain, Goku fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à Hakkai

-Ten-chan... -murmura le jeune Yokai encore en train de rêver.

-Ten-chan? -répéta Hakkai surpris alors qu'il posait sa main sur le front de Goku, et son visage devint plus troublé que d'habitude.

-Goku a de la fièvre!

Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine Gojyo essayait de trouver un sujet de discution avec Sanzo, ce qui irritait ce dernier au lieu de le divertir.

-Tu sais que tu ferais presque pitié... -dit ce dernier en buvant la bière

-Demande le à Kanzenon, la déesse de la miséricorde et autres bla bla bla... Pour ma part, je ne sortirai pas une seule cigarette...-répondit Sanzo avec sérieux

-Et tu crois que tu survivras combien de temps sans cigarettes?- Ce petit jeu commençait à ennuyer passablement Gojyo.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème!

-Venez vite! (Hakkai ne les avait laissés que quelques instants mais ils étaient déjà en train de s'étriper...)- les interrompit Hakkai en entrant rapidement alors que Sanzo se levait d'un bon.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Goku?.- demanda le moine posant sur la table la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-C'est un vrai dilème...il se peut que l'état de Goku s'améliore et que après avoir passer une nuit avec de la fièvre, il soit guérit, ou bien... son état de santé peut encore ce détériorer et sa fièvre encore augmenter.-

Sanzo resta paralisé incapable de réfléchir, l'esprit bloqué sur l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aime. Hakkai remarqua tout de suite ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Sanzo, et rapidement, il s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit:

-Il y a de grandes chances pour que son état s'améliore...laissons passer un jour de plus...-

-Tu veux dire: attendons demain matin pour savoir si ce singe stupide va rester avec nous ou pas! Alors là! Je ne sens vraiment soulagé, je crois que je vais bien dormir cette nuit- le commentaire sarcastique de Gojyo était accompagné d'un mouvement visant à retirer la main d'Hakkai de son épaule.

-Sanzo... mumura Hakkai sur un ton amer.

-Eh! Arrêtes d'insulter Goku! De plus, je te rappelle qu'Hakkai essayait simplement de t'aider. Sanzo! s'exclama Gojyo en regardant le blond durement.

-Écoutes moi bien, bâtard de merde! J'insulte Goku si j'en ai envie- cria Sanzo furieux avant d'ajouter :

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas! Cette nuit je resterai de nouveau avec lui, et si jamais il meurt demain ou cette nuit, cela ne me fait rien, je n'aurais rien gagné... ni perdu (1)

Et su ces mots, le bonze quitta bruyamment la cuisine mais il n'alla pas vers la chambre de Goku.

Hakkai avait parlé sérieusement avec Gojyo et ce dernier se sentait vraiment offensé et affecté par ce que Sanzo venait de dire de Goku. Ce fut Hakkai le premier qui prit l'initiative d'aller parler avec Sanzo.

-Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ça bordel ? Ce moîne dépravé est encore plus tétû que les monstres qui nous courent après quand il s'y met! -répliqua l'enfant tabou

-Cela vaut la peine d'essayer: Gojyo tu dois le comprendre. Mets toi seulement à sa place, imagine un instant que ce soit moi qui soit dans un état grave couché dans un lit entre la vie et la mort... Tu réagirais pas de la même façon mais ton coeur serait dévasté pareillement...- expliqua Hakkai en fixant le regard de Gojyo.

-Mais je t'aime Hakkai...et si jamais tu étais dans cet état j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour toi.

Le demi-Youkai embrassa passant tendrement ses bras autour du coup du demi-sang et l'embrassa tendrement dans le coup.

-Dis Gojyo tu ne crois pas que Sanzo a fait de gros efforts pour ne pas apparaître trop abattu devant nous, pour faire semblant de rester le même devant nous quand l'être qu'il attend depuis tellement d'années, et qu'il aime le plus que tout au monde est en train de mourir?

Je pense que c'est ce qui rend sa douleur si cruel à l'intérieur...Il pleure dedans et ne peux pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

-Gojyo soupira tristement et lança un regard triste en direction de Hakkai

-« Je suppose qu'il mérite qu'on lui pardonne. » dit-il après quelques minutes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hakkai partait à la recherche de Sanzo car il n'était pas dans la chambre de Goku, dans laquelle ce dernier, malgré une forte fièvre semblait se reposer. Gojyo de son côté avait décidé de rester au chevet de son petit frère simiesque.

C'est dans l'un des couloirs les moins fréquentés de la vielle maison que Sanzo avait louée pour quelques jours, dans une zone d'ombre, sur le sol froid, adossé contre une porte, la tête cachée entre les jambes, elles même entourées par ses bras que ce dernier avait trouvé refuge. D'une certaine façon, il avait crée un mur imaginaire autour de lui et personne ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre ses sentiments s'exprimer. C'est dans cet état que Hakkai le trouva.

Il s'assit tout d'abord à côté de lui. Il remarqua que, bien sa tête soit cachée par l'obscurité, Sanzo était en train de fumer.

-Je suppose que nous sommes devant ta chambre commença Hakkai sur un ton très sérieux

-Oui...

Hakkai ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, cette voix n'était pas la voix froide typique de Sanzo quand il était dérangé, c'était une voix faible, indubitablement perdue.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne rentres pas? demanda Hakkai en essayant de faire en sorte que Sanzo relève la tête, mais ce fut impossible.

-Les chambres sont "non fumeurs" expliqua t-il d'un ton sec.

-En fait… c'est tout l'étage qui est non fumeur -ajouta Hakkai en levant la tête vers le toit. Un petit dessin de fumée de cigarette resta emprisonné dans l'air ambiant en face d'eux.

-C'est vraiment ironique... ajouta Sanzo. Hakkai dirigea a nouveau son regard vers le bonze qui venait de lever la tête qui était entre ces jambes il y encore peu de temps. Il pouvait maintenant deviner une cigarette allumée dans sa bouche.

Spontanément, Hakkai se rendit compte que les yeux du bonze avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Ces pierres violettes étaient rougies, comme si on leur avait donné un coup terrible.

-Je suis un imbécile...- mumura subitement Sanzo en regardant vers le toit comme si ce dernier avait la réponse.

-Quand j'ai entrepris ce voyage emmerdant, je me suis juré de n'avoir aucune responsabilité envers personne, de ne me lier avec personne et pourtant je savais bien que... une fois que l'on apprécie quelque chose et que on le perd, il est impossible de… de l'oublier. À cet instant, il sembla à Hakkai qu'une larme coula des yeux de Sanzo.

-Et regarde un peu toutes ces coïncidences malheureuses: j'ai perdu l'être que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie, je le considérais comme mon père...et maintenant je suis sur le point de perdre la personne que...- Il ne put pas continuer. Sanzo frappa le d'un coup fort et il ferma les yeux s'efforçant de calmer sa douleur en essayant de penser à autre chose.

-Tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça Hakkai?

Hakkai ne quittait pas Sanzo des ses yeux verts. Ce dernier ouvrit les siens et cette fois Hakkai vit nettement des larmes couler.

-Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire, ni pour Komyio... ni pour Goku... je n'ai pas pu les sauver.

Sanzo cacha à nouveau son visage entre ses jambes.

-Écoutes moi Sanzo… je comprends que à cause du passé, tu te sentes impuissant maintenant... -

-Non c'est faux! Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens.- répliqua Sanzo d'une voie froide.

-Ah oui vraiment?- continua Hakkai en fronçant les sourcils en prenant Sanzo par le col le forçant par là même à se lever et à découvrir son visage.

-Alors dans ce cas dis-moi comment es-ce que tu appelles le fait de voir se suicider devant toi la personne que tu aimes (2) sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'éviter? Ou alors c'est que tu dois être le seul dont la vie soit aussi tragique, hein Sanzo?

Ces paroles firent taire le bonze, et maintenant, non seulement il était blessé dans son amour propre mais en plus, il s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert la bouche une fois de trop.

-Je suis désolé Hakkai...je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles.

Mais le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude lui répondit seulement par un sourire triste

-Tu dois comprendre Sanzo... Il y a deux types de pleurs: il y a les pleurs pour ceux qui nous ont laissés et les pleurs pour ceux que tu laisses jamais vraiment partir.

Tu as déjà souffert à cause de Komyio Sanzo mais pleurer pour ne pas s'arrêter de marcher et pour continuer à aider ce bel ange que tu aimes n'est pas mauvais en soi non plus...Cela fait du bien de pleurer aussi parfois...

Maintenant, il est temps que je m'en ailles, tu dois avoir envie de rester un peu seul pour penser à tout ça.

Hakkai se leva et partit sans regarder derrière ou sans attendre une réponse de Sanzo. Ce dernier restait complètement dans l'obscurité et réfléchissait à tout ce Hakkai venait de lui dire.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea à l'opposé de là où était venu Hakkai quelques minutes auparavant. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un beau panorama: un ciel bleu étoilé magnifique et la Lune brillait tellement fort que Sanzo crut un instant qu'il allait devenir aveugle.

Il resta un instant à la fenêtre à admirer le ciel étoilé et l'image de Goku avec ses yeux dorés lui revint à l'esprit.

- Si quelqu'un m'écoutes qu'il sache que je n'ai pas l'habitude de prier (3) mais je le fais parce que je sais que je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Une fois j'ai suivit mon destin en même temps que la voix dans ma tête et Goku est arrivé dans ma vie. Je vous en prie, ne permettez pas que la lumière qui brille dans ces yeux ne s'éteigne. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai d' en être privé (4)...

Il ne put continuer à parler, sa gorge était sèche, les dernières larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais cru en personne si ce n'est en lui même et comme Hakkai l'avait déjà dit, ses larmes n'empêcheraient pas que son Saru ne s'éloigna de lui.

Notes de traductrice :

(1) L'auteur fait référence ici au Muichimotsu, la doctrine bouddhiste prônant la non-possession. (Ça ne vous aura pas échappé : Sanzo est un moîne bouddhiste) La formule « la forme est la vacuité (le vide le néant, le « rien » si vous préférez) résume assez bien la chose.

(2) Il s'agit ici du suicide de Kanan la sœur mais aussi l'amante d'Hakkai. C'est depuis cet évenèment tragique que Hakkai a développé une tendance à péter les plombs quand on s'attaque aux gens qu'il aime. (cf combat contre Cho Gono)

(3) Et pour cause! "les dieux ne sauvent personne" "le seul à pouvoir te sauver, c'est toi même" car "si tu vis certaines choses changeront" GENJO SANZO

(4) Eh bien, eh bien, le reflet des yeux dorés de Goku serait t-il le soleil de Sanzo???? Encore un qui ne peux pas se passer de la lumière de son soleil... Décidément !

c'est vraiment très mimi tout ça non?

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

"_Rien n'effacera le temps qui passe"_

-Goku... - dit une voix au milieu de toute cette solitude, c'était une voie qui semblait venir de loin.

Le jeune Yokai aux cheveux châtains courait vers lui desespérement.

-Attends! Attends-moi! -demandait Goku tout en continuant de courrir. Ne m'abandonnes pas!

Soudain, Goku se retrouva de nouveau, dans l'obscurit.

Il s'était passer beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, et il était tombé dans un énorme

trou, sombre et froid, et, quelqu'un l'avait aidé à en sortir. Il avait reconnu la voie: elle était douce, agréable et le simple fait de l'entendre lui faisait du bien.

Mais, peu après avoir été libéré, il se retrouva à nouveau seul devant une énorme caverne, en train de pleurer, a se plaindre de sa triste vie. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que c'était l'heure de s'en aller. Mais il ne savait pas où exactement. A ce moment là, une fois encore, Goku entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il n'arriva pas à savoir d'où venait la voix.

-S'il te plaît... viens vers moi... -supplia le jeune Yokai en tombant sur ces genoux sur le sol froid, recouvert d'une fine couche de neige.

Goku serra les bras pour essayer de se protéger de ce froid mortel. La mort. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il meure. Mais pour une raison étrange, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas mourir, qu'on avait encore besoin de lui.

-Je suis seul...comme d'habitude. -dit Goku qui commençait à sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Es-ce qu'on a besoin de moi? Non... C'est seulement mon imagination qui me joue des tours...

Soudain, une main avec un peau blanche comme la neige sortie du néant derrière lui et puis des bras l'encerrèrent. Goku se surpris à rougir en même temps qu'il sentait une chaleur traverser tout son corps.

Un jeune homme apparut à droite de Goku, c'était lui qui l'appelait. Ses yeux violets le regardaient attentivement, et sur ses lèvres on pouvait voir un sourire. Goku le savait, il le présentait, il connaissait cette personne. Son coeur battait rapidement...

-Je sais qui tu es...-affirma t-il nerveux, pendant que ses mains attrapaient délicatement les bras fermes qui encerraient sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que tu me connais. -Répondit le jeune homme alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus grand que Goku et ses cheveux longs et minces brillaient tellement...

-Mon soleil... murmura Goku admiratif devant les cheveux dorés qui volaient dans le vent...Soudain la neige commença à se transformer en un lieu agréable disparaître et pendant que Goku observait le phénomène, la cabane qu'il avait vu précédemment s'illumina au loin.

-Tu as beaucoup grandit. Tu n'es plus vraiment un enfant- ajouta doucement le jeune homme au long cheveux blond. Goku rougit.

-Merci Konzen

Konzen Douji regarda attentivement les yeux dorés du jeune Yokai avant de s'approcher et de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

-Alors comme ça, tu te souviens de moi?

-Comment oublier la personne que j'aime le plus au monde? Konzen...

Puis, Konzen se sépara de Goku en le regardant tristement.

-Goku... Goku malheureusement les choses ne vont pas se passer comme ça... tu sais que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours, mais n'oublie pas non plus que je ne suis pas dans ton monde...

Enfin si... j'y suis... mais pas comme tu le crois. Je dois déjà m'en aller Goku... m'en aller pour toujours...

-Goku le regarda effrayé et le serra à nouveau contre lui.

-Dans ce cas, enmènes moi avec toi. En guise de réponse, Konzen dirigea l'une des longues mains vers le visage de Goku pour le relever puis il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Alors, Konzen commença à l'embrasser avec l'amour le plus fort qu'il ait ressentit dans sa vie.

Goku monta ses bras lentement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Konzen et entre-temps, le blond avait commencé à caresser doucement le dos et les cheveux de Goku comme avec l'intention d'emporter avec lui l'essence du jeune Yokai avant de partir.

-Ce fut un baiser, long, doux, et qui sembla durer un éternité. Alors qu'il embrassait Goku, Konzen commença rapidement à sentir un goût salé dans sa bouche.

C'était des larmes. En s'éloigna de lui, Konzen observa Goku: il avait les larmes aux yeux. Goku savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner cette fois.

-Écoutes moi je t'en prie. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui méritent que on fasse tout pour les retrouver...les êtres humains ont tant de choses magnifiques avec lesquelles tu peux apprendre.

-Konzen ne put lui aussi empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues

-Moi, de là ou je suis je continuerai à veiller sur toi, et bien qu'il semble que nous soyons séparés pour l'éternité, je resterai plus proche de toi que tu peux le croire. Je t'aime Goku. Mais il est tant que tu retournes chez toi... tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, ou même être triste.

-En disant ceci, Konzen sécha ses larmes y déposa de doux baisers sur les joues de Goku séchant par là même, celles de ce dernier.

-Arrêtes de pleurer Goku s'il te plait... Je voudrais partir en enmenant avec moi le souvenir de ton sourire…

-Goku serra fortement Konzen dans ses bras et respira profondément. Tout en se levant, Goku regarda Konzen puis lui sourit. C'était un sourire qui disait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je t'aime... -

Soudain Konzen commença à disparaître dans un halo de lumière qui semblait aussi brillant que le soleil, laissant ainsi Goku de nouveau seul.

De nouveau dans l'obscurité, de nouveau seul... et cette fois peut-être ... pour toujours!

-Non..., non... NE ME LAISSES PAS!- cria Goku avec force.

Sanzo leva les yeux vers le jeune Yokai qui s'était redressé d'un coup dans son lit.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Sanzo était assis dans la même chambre que le petit singe et il le contemplait simplement, quand soudain, l'adolescent cria puis se redressa. Il était assis à quelques centimètres du bonze, et respirait maintenant profondément.

Les yeux dorés de Goku brillaient bien que ce soit pour montrer à quel point le jeune Yokai était désespéré.

Des yeux d'améthystes qui brillaient d'une lumière qu'il connaissait déjà le regardaient avec un air surpris.

-Goku! parvint à articuler Sanzo alors que le jeune Yokai le regardait visiblement troublé.

Goku ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanzo semblait si surpris de le voir réveillé. Il se mit alors à pleurer se jetta dans les bras de Sanzo en tremblant comme un feuille.

Sanzo pris au dépourvu, en oublia de serrer fortement son Saru dans ses bras.

-Saru...Goku qu'es ce que tu as? Je t'en prie dis moi que tu vas bien.

Goku le regarda alors ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais il lui sourait. Enfin il ajouta :

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste très envie de pleurer Sanzo, de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de larmes... pardon Sanzo...

Sanzo ne lui demanda rien de plus et serra Goku dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner en cet instant. C'était le petit matin et il faisait frais dehors, mais les brises gelées menaçantes n'entrèrent pas cette lui là dans la maison où Sanzo et Goku s'étaient retrouvés.

Vers minuit, quand Hakkai entra dans la chambre pour veiller Goku il resta bouche bée non seulement parce que le jeune Yokai était complètement rétablit mais aussi et surtout devant la scène en face de lui.

Un jeune homme blond allongé dans un lit endormit ses cheveux tombant son visage pâle et fin et bien que il y a quelques heures encore, il était angoissé les traits de son visage étaient détendus.

Hakkai aurait pu jurer qu'il sourait. Ce dernier était dans les bras d'un autre jeune "homme" aux cheveux châtains et dont les bras étaient autour de son cou. Sur la poitrine du jeune homme blond, reposait celle de son compagnon.

Hakkai s'approcha silencieusement et toucha avec soin le front de Goku et on pouvait en conclure que ce dernier était guérit.

-Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'avoir des blessures dans le coeur- murmura doucement Hakkai pendant qu'il remettait en place quelques mèches blondes rebelles. Ce dernier, bien qu'endormit serra alors un peu plus Goku dans ses bras.

Hakkai se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, ému par ce qu'il venait de se passer. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il trouva Gojyo réveillé, qui le fixait du regard.

-Alors Hakkai : comment va Goku?- demanda t-il, un peu neveux

Hakkai ne répondit pas. Il s'assis sur le lien et embrassa Gojyo avec douceur et une fois dans les bras puissant de son amant Goyjo le regarda et lui sourit. Le demi-sang aimait tant Hakkai, et il le connaissait si bien que le simple sourire d'Hakkai lui avait permis de comprendre la situation.

-Cela veut dire que comme toujours tu avais raison, Goku a pu guérir grâce à ses propres forces...-dit enfin Hakkai d'un ton très joyeux. Puis il approcha son visage des cheveux de Gojyo et commença à humer leur parfum.

Gojyo était un jeune homme ravissant, très galant, coquet de nature mais, il fumait aussi comme un pompier, buvait comme un trou, était piètre cuisinier, se comportait parfois de façon enfantine et immature, faisait une très mauvaise maîtresse de maison, aimait le désordre, et resouder les liens entre les gens.

Il était déconcertant et parfois inconscient. Mais cela égayait la vie de Hakkai. Gojyo était tout pour Hakkai, et Hakkai était tout pour Hakkai. C'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant.

-Je t'aime Gojyo...-Les yeux verts de Hakkai contemplaient Hakkai avec amour.

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus...mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé à côté pour que mon Hakkai revienne si tendre...- Gojyo sourit largement et embrassa Hakkai avec passion, puis frôlant doucement par moment les lèvres de son amant. Gojyo pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle d'Hakkai pendant que ce dernier fermait les yeux doucement.

À suivre...

Commentaires de l'auteur: Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'a moi et comme je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, je profite de l'occasion pour remercier les fans pour les reviews que j'ai recu. ( xD )

_Bonus!_

**Commentaire des reviewers espagnols:**

**Siri-chan: **merci pour avoir commenté ma fanfic et je vais bientôt publier prochainement unrios y un GojyoxHakkai et j'espère que cela te plaira. ;)

**Jen-san: **Je suis un peu déconcertée parce que je ne sais pas bien ce que tu veux dire OC xD, mai tu me le dira la prochaine fois que je laisserai une review. Merci pour ton soutient et tes encourgaments. plus!

**Hisomu-chan: **Wouah, tu aurais dû me voir quand le second chapitre a été publié. Je me suis sentie tellement inquiète pour Goku et ce, bien que je me doutais un peu de la fin.xD


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

"_Pour toujours..."_

**Warning!** _Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon (aussi appéllé NC17 ou slash yaoi) __Â__mes sensibles et /ou homophobes s'abstenir._

Les rayons du soleil traversaient maintenant les rideaux. C'était le matin. Sanzo ouvrit les yeux et il était comme aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Ce dernier étira ces bras vers le haut en baillant franchement tandis que revenaient dans sa tête les images de la veille. Il regarda vers sa poitrine mais Goku n'était plus là.

-Goku?- appela Sanzo tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Bonjour!-s'exclama une voix joyeuse. Goku était là, près de la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors et on pouvait voir des bandes autour de son ventre.

-J'ai réussit à me réveiller avant toi!

-Qu'est ce que fais devant la fenêtre idiot! C'est toi qui devrait te reposer dans le lit!-répondit Sanzo en se levant pour aller vers lui.

-Retournes te coucher maintenant!

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil... Hakkai est venu il y a quelques minutes et il a dit que le petit déjeuner serait bientôt prêt... et j'ai très faim Sanzo...Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui retourne te coucher, c'est toi que me semble plus fatigué de nous deux ...-ajouta Goku en souriant magnifiquement.

-Évidemment que je suis fatigué. Cela fait une semaine que je dors mal...-grogna Sanzo en baillant à nouveau.

Goku se mit à rougir et baissa timidement les yeux.

-Pardonnes moi de t'avoir causé tellement de soucis...

Sanzo soupira, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ces yeux là, c'était impossible.

-D'accord... je veux bien que tu descendes prendre ton petit déjeuner mais promets moi que dès que tu auras le ventre gonflé comme un ballon, et que le petit déjeuner sera terminé, tu remonteras ici te reposer ici.

Le jeune Yokai fit oui de la tête et sortit en sautillant joyeusement.

Sanzo se laissa tomber sur le lit de nouveau. Il essaya de dormir mais renonça à cette idée quand il fut interrompu par son petit signe qui était revenu dans la chambre avec le petit déjeuner.

-Pour certaines choses tu es très rapide alors que pour d'autres on ne croirait pas que tu es doué- bougonna Sanzo sur un ton sarcastique pendant que Goku se baissait sur le sol pour ramasser quelque chose.

Comme d'habitude Goku mangeait vite en ingurgitait de grandes quantités de nourriture surtout comparé au simple café avec une tranche de pain grillé beurré que Sanzo prenait d'habitude au petit déjeuner.

-Si je n'étais pas resté auprès de toi ces derniers jours, je jurerais que tu n'as jamais été malade...-

Le petit déjeuner se passa ainsi, agréablement, entre Goku qui demandait s'il pouvait sortir prendre l'air, et Sanzo qui lui répondait que c'était hors de question.

-Crois moi je vais bien, je n'ai plus besoin des bandes tu vois...-

Goku commence à retirer les bandes autour de son estomac relevant son corps fin et musclé. On ne voyait plus aucune blessure là où la boule d'énergie avait frappée.

-...Hakkai sait ce qu'il fait-

-C'est vrai? Tu n'as plus mal?- demanda Sanzo sur un ton sérieux.

Goku fit non de la tête.

-C'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, il y a un instant j'ai donner quelques coups de poings sur mon estomac mais rien ne s'est passé... je n'ai ressentit aucune douleur.

-Des coups de poing tu dis?- continua Sanzo en regardant Goku d'un air contrarié.

-Je crois que s'il reste des sequelles elles t'ont rendues lunatique...mais bon je suis content pour toi.

-Sanzo remonta dans sa chambre où il s'allonga sur son lit. Là, il se contenta d'observer le toit puis, Goku qui était maintenant devant le lit.

-Bon, je vais dormir un moment si tu fais du bruit ou si tu sors, je ferai en sorte qu'on te ramène pour te soigner et que tu puisses prendre un repos bien mérité. -Et disant ceci, Sanzo tourna le dos à Goku et ferma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il sentit que quelqu'un s'allonger près de lui et passer ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Goku posa son visage sur l'épaule de Sanzo et sourit.

-Ça t'étonnes que je sois guéris? murmura Goku à l'oreille de Sanzo. Il était tellement prêt que ses lèvres pouvaient presque toucher le lobe de son oreille.

-M'étonner? Comment ça?-continua Sanzo qui pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Goku tellement il était proche.

- Eh bien parce que ... j'aurais pu... ne jamais me réveiller-

Sanzo ne dit rien un moment sans savoir quoi répondre ni comment réagir. Goku n'était plus un enfant ,même si, lui, le voyait encore comme tel.

Alors Sanzo se retourna vers Goku et s'assis sur le lit. Goku fit de même. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Veux-tu que je te dise ce que tu veux entendre ou es-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'il y a à comprendre? lui demanda Sanzo à Goku droit dans les yeux. Goku ne pouvait éviter que les yeux d'améthystes ne contemple son visage, ses lèvres roses et tendres semblaient supplier Sanzo de les embrasser.

-Je veux écouter et comprendre la vérité...- répondit Goku un peu nerveux. Il ne savait pas quelle serait la réponse de Sanzo, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Sanzo était l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

À cette remarque Sanzo sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main, de la diriger vers la joue de Goku et de commencer à la caresser doucement.

-Non. La verité t'étonnerait tellement que tu ne la croirais pas.-répondit Sanzo en continuant à caresser la joue de Goku. Le jeune Yokai regarda Sanzo les yeux aux bord des larmes en souriant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait étonnant, si tu mourrais ...je te suivrai. Et bien quoi ? Tu croiyais pouvoir me laisser ici tout seul?

En disant cela Goku commença à rire nerveusement et il ne peut retenir quelques petites larmes.

En voyant Goku dans cet état, Sanzo s'empêcher de déplacer sa main puis il commença à caresser les cheveux de Goku. Il y avait maintenant si peu d'espace entre eux que Sanzo pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage.

Le bonze leva son autre main et recommença à caresser sa joue pendant que Goku fermait les yeux.

-...Sanzo...- murmura ce dernier alors qu'il sentait le frôlement des lèvres de Sanzo.

Goku, qui était sur le point dire quelque chose, fut interrompu par le délicat baiser de Sanzo, un baiser qui enflammait les deux amants d'un feu qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'éteindre.

Le baiser, qui au début était tendre, était maintenant passionné, amplifié par les années de silences entre les deux jeune gens.

La tendresse et la douceur des baisers de Goku éveillait en Sanzo des émotions et un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant et il profita du fait que Goku ouvre légèrement la bouche pour explorer la sienne. Puis, la langue humide de Sanzo commenca à explorer la bouche de son amant et ce dernier et soudain le frôlement des langues devint une véritable danse ce qui provoqua encore plus de plaisir.

Sanzo posa sa main sur le coup de Goku et en faisant attention de ne pas rompre le baiser, fit allonger Goku sur le lit. Ce denier entre-temps avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Sanzo, et il caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de son amant.

Même quand ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade.

Sanzo était toujours sur Goku, mais ses coudes et ses genoux touchaient à peine le lit pour éviter qu'il tombe sur Goku qui le regardait ravi. C'est une belle image. Le jeune Yokai n'avait plus son air enfantin qui le caractérisait jusqu'à maintenant, il était devenu un homme qui voulait plus de son Soleil.

-Sanzo... -demanda Goku doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux -embrasses moi...

La douceur avec laquelle Goku le demandait fit perdre à Sanzo toute envie de refuser la demande. Il se pencha donc et enlaça le jeune Yokai avec force. Sanzo pouvait aussi sentir son coeur, qui battait de plus en plus vite.

Il profita de la promiscuité du visage de son ange pour commencer à l'embrasser sur le front, sur les joues, sur les lèvres, tandis que ses mains se promenait sur le torse de Goku et caressait sa peau qui était tellement douce qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était une fine étoffe de soie.

Sanzo ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Goku lui plaisait vraiment, et il aimait le voir heureux. Il recommença alors à déposer des baisers dans le cou de Goku en descendant lentement qui peu de temps après devaient devenir des morsures.

Le bonze pouvait entendre Goku gémit sous lui, ce qui l'incitait à continuer de l'embrasser passionnément alors que sans même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte les mains de Sanzo commencèrent à déboutonner lentement son pygama, remerciant Hakkai milles fois pour avoir offert ce cadeau à son singe chéri.

Goku de son côté avait fermé les yeux et soupirait à chaque baiser que Sanzo déposait sur son cou. Il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait cet homme.

Soudain le jeune Yokai sentit que sa chemise de nuit commençait à s'ouvrir, Sanzo avait habilement réussit à la déboutonner. La peau blanche des mains de Sanzo commença à caresser celle des épaules de Goku pendant que l'autre retirait la chemise laissant le torse de ce dernier complètement découvert.

-Sanzo... -la voix de Goku se transforma de nouveau en soupir tandis que le blond caressait son corps. Soudain Goku se mit à gémir quand il sentit que les lèvres de Sanzo s'emparaient de l'un de ses tétons.

Sanzo embrassait «doucement» les tétons de Goku prenant soin de passer la langue entre chaque baiser et il pouvait entendre les gémissements de Goku à chaque fois qu'il répétait l'opération. Ensuite il commença à mordillier un téton, et Goku poussa un gémissement plus fort et une des ses mains termina dans les cheveux de Sanzo.

Cela réveilla l'envie de Sanzo de contenter pleinement son ange et sa main commença prendre possession de l'autre téton tandis que l'autre restait fermement entre ses dents.

-Sanzo...attends...non...-Goku se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ressentait un plaisir très fort.

-Sanzo...! -

Le blond s'arrêta, regarda vers le bas et se mit à observer le regard de Goku. Le jeune Yôkai était nerveux, alors Sanzo se leva jusqu'a leur têtes soient proches l'une de l'autre, il retira sa main et commença à caresser sa joue:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je t'ai fait mal? C'est cela?- demanda Sanzo en regardant Goku avec l'air de s'excuser.

-Non... c'est que enfin si... un peu. Bon c'est que...je n'ai jamais... fait ça...

-La peau bronzéedes joues de l'adolescent se teinta de rouge. Il savait que Sanzo devait se douter qu'il était encore vierge, mais l'admettre en face le gênait un peu. En guise de réponse, Sanzo lui sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Je comprends et je te promets que je serai plus doux avec toi

Goku acquiesa et regarda son soleil s'approcher de son oreilles pour la mordiller, et le jeune Yokai recommença à soupirer.

-...Après tout, je suis soigneux avec ce qui est à moi...et toi mon cher Goku tu m'appartiens... corps et âme.- souffla Sanzo dans le creux de l'oreille de Goku ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, et cela n'échappa pas à Sanzo.

-Tu es chatouilleux hein? Où pourrait être ton point sensible?

la main de Sanzo descendit vers le torse de Goku et recommença à le caresser.

-Ici peut-être?

Mais Goku sourit comme d'habitude avant de faire non de la tête.

-Non? D'accord et ici alors? -Le blond baissa sa jusqu'au côtes de Goku en frôlant légèrement avec ses doigts ce qui fit rire Goku puis il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. Pour finir, il fit non de la tête à nouveau.

-Non? Bien, il est difficile à trouver mais je finirai par y arriver

Sanzo commença à baisser son visage et traversa le torse de Goku

Sanzo se pencha à nouveau sur le torse de Goku et recommenca à l'embrasser en descendant chaque fois un peu plus. Goku pouvait sentir le souffle de Sanzo sur sa peau ce qui le faisait soupirer et gémir de plaisir.

Il commençait de nouveau à se sentir plus que bien, et c'était le même Sanzo que d'habitude qui savait maintenant comment le satisfaire, qui savait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et parfois le faisait rire.

Quand Sanzo arriva à son estomac ou il commençait à donner des baisers dans chaque recoin et lui susurant des mots comme si son abdomen parlait tandis que ses mains commençaient à caresser ses fines hanches doucement mais de manière tellement efficaces que Goku commença à vouloir aller plus loin avec son Soleil.

Sanzo commença a baisser doucement le bas du pygama de Goku mais seulement ce qui était nécessaire pour laisser à découvert le nombril du jeune Yokai puis il recommença à l'embrasser ce qui fit sourire spontanément Goku.

-Et bien tu vois? Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point sensible...

Sanzo amusé releva la tête pour voir le visage de Goku. Il aimait traiter le jeune Yokai comme si c'était un enfant. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme cela.

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur le nombril de Goku, l'embrassa et introduit sa langue dans la l'étroite cavité au centre de son ventre. Goku commençait à aimer vraiment cela et il laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements puis, Sanzo commença caresser les muscles de Goku.

Le blond rapprocha à nouveau son visage de celui de Goku sans s'arrêter de caresser ses muscles alors que ce dernier qui avait les yeux fermés soupirait. Goku ouvrit les yeux, regarda Sanzo et l'attira vers lui. Il ramena l'épaule de Sanzo vers lui et il serrait son soleil si fermement contre lui, qu'il avait l'impression que leurs corps voulaient devenir un.

Le jeune Yokai embrassa Sanzo passionnément pendant que ces petites mains se baladaient dans son dos en descendant timidement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux fesses et qu'il commence à les caresser. Sanzo respirait de plus en plus vite tout comme Goku, puis leur baiser se fit plus profond. Les langues dansaient maintenant ensemble dans leur bouches procurant d'autant plus de plaisir.

Sanzo sentit alors le sexe de Goku. Le jeune Yokai semblait aussi excité que lui.

Une des mains de Sanzo qui caressaient les muscles Goku descendit vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Le simple fait de sentir la main de Sanzo si proche de son intimité suffit à transformer les gémissements du jeune Yokai en halètements.

C'est qui motiva Sanzo à continuer. Il s'unit à Goku et ce dernier pouvait maintenant sentir que son sexe était dur également. Sanzo retira sa main de l'entrejambe de Goku et remonta jusqu'aux hanches, au niveau du pantalon du pygama de Goku.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de ça mumura t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de son amant que regarda vers le bas avant de regarder à nouveau Sanzo.

-Dans ce cas là, je crois que toi aussi...tu portes beaucoup de choses qui ne nous servent plus à rien- lui répondit le petit singe avec un sourire malicieux.

Sanzo sourit se releva jusqu'à être sur ces genoux mais resta au dessus Goku. Il pouvait presque sentir l'abdomen de se dernier . D'un geste rapide il enleva sa chemise de cuir noir et ses gants. Goku pouvait maintenant voir son torse nu.

Le jeune Yokai était comme hypnotisé, peut-être parce que Sanzo était vraiment très beau ou bien simplement parce qu'il l'aimait mais une chose était certaine, il trouvait que l'homme au dessus de lui était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il aimait tellement quand son Soleil l'embrassait. Il voulait être à lui, le toucher et l'embrasser encore... Goku regardant Sanzo droit dans les yeux lui sourit et lui demanda:

-Je peux ?-Goku avait levé la main vers le torse de Sanzo mais il n'avait pas osé aller jusqu'au bout (de son geste).

Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'ingénuité(1) de l'adolescent.

-Idiot. Bien sûr que tu peux!. Sur ce, Sanzo prit la main de Goku et la déposa sur sa poitrine.

Goku commença alors à caresser le torse de l'homme en face de lui. Sanzon ferma les yeux: il pouvait sentir les douces caresses de Goku sur son torse, et la bouche de Goku sur ses tétons.

-Goku... -dit Sanzo entre deux gémissements.

Sanzo enlaça de nouveau son amant et l'embrassa de nouveau et tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches, il frôla sans "le faire exprès" l'érection de Goku.

Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus, puis il écarta insconsciemment les jambes afin d'avoir une meilleur sensibilité. Sanzo déplaca sa main vers la taille de Goku et commença à baisser lentement son pantalon. Goku aida à la réalisation de l'opération en se soulevant un peu. Il était maintenant complètement nu.

Il était divin et innocent à a fois et c'est ce qui le rendait séduisant. Sanzo s'arrêta un moment pour contempler le corps qui lui était offert. La peau légèrement bronzée(2) de Goku contrastait avec la sienne si pâle.

Sanzo l'avait déjà vu nu en plusieurs occasions mais jamais dans cet état. Jamais non plus il ne l'avait désiré autant que maintenant, et son envie d'aller plus loin était tellement forte...

-Magnifique... -murmura Sanzo en regardant ses yeux dorés de Goku qui commençait à haletait rien qu'en sentant la main de Sanzo descendre à nouveau vers son entrejambe.

Sentir la main de Sanzo stimuler son érection le fit lever la tête vers le plafond et tandis qu'il gémissait Sanzo en profitait pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Les mouvements de Sanzo étaient doux et cela faisait gémit le jeune Yokai encore plus.

-Tu aimes ça? -chuchota Sanzo à l'oreille de Goku tout en la mordillant.

-O...oui...-souffla Goku entre deux halètemment pendant qu'il se cambrait en suppliant que ses mouvements ne soient plus si doux.

-Tu veux que je continue? -demanda Sanzo tandis qu'il augmentait l'intensité du mouvement. Cette fois sa main appuya un peu plus, mais sans exagérer. Premièrement il ne voulait pas le blesser et deuxièmement il ne voulait pas finir trop vite.

- Sanzo Je t'en prie! Ne t'arrêtes pas! implora Goku à voix basse

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Sanzo mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour son amant. Pendant que la main de Sanzo caressait son sexe. Sanzo commença à descendre lentement embrassant chaque recoin sur lesquels il aurait voulu s'arrêter d'avantage en écoutant les gémissements que cela provoquait quand il "passait" dessus et tout cela faisait une musique qui les excitaient encore d'avantage.

Sanzo arriva près du bas du ventre de Goku et la main sur le sexe de Goku commençait à caresser plus lentement malgré les demandes de son amant.

Goku commençait à s'impacienter. La main de Sanzo le caressait plus lentement et il était dans un tel état d'extase qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

Les caresses qu'il continuait de demander à Sanzo le faisait se cambrer et l'excitait à en perdre la raison.

Goku sentit soudain une sentation humide au niveau de son entrejambe, Sanzo venait de mettre son sexe dans sa bouche et le lèchait du haut vers le bas, ce qui rendait fou de plaisir le «pauvre» petit singe.

Le jeune Yokai ramena ses mains vers les cheveux de Sanzo, l'orgasme était puissant et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Puis Sanzo mit son autre main dans sa bouche ce qui le rendit anxieux. Alors débuta entre eux un jeu sensuel Goku passa sa langue entre ses doigts puis il répéta l'opération.

Avec sa main Sanzo écarta doucement les jambes de Goku qui ne poussa aucun cri; et c'est alors que ses doigts humides commencèrent à caresser un des parties les plus intimes du corps du jeune Yokai.

Goku ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement. Le fait de sentir Sanzo caresser le petit orifice le rendait nerveux.

Heureusement Sanzo l'avait remarqué et il rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Goku...je ne pense que je n'ai rien fait dont tu n'aies pas envie...-lui dit t-il en plongant son regard dans les yeux dorés de son amant.

Goku encore halletant acquiesa.

-Je t'appartiens ...corps et âme tu t'en souviens? -répondit t-il en souriant.-Fais-le s'il te plaît.

Sanzo lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec passion pendant qu'il introduisait un doigt dans Goku. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et plaqua fermèment sa tête contre l'épaule de Sanzo. La douleur fut rapidement moins forte quand Sanzo commença à bouger son doigt rapidement, ce qui fit gémir Goku et un instant plus tard Sanzo introduisait un deuxième doigt qui rapidement ne fut plus douloureux.

Sanzo resta comme ça pendant quelques instants: Goku haletait de plaisir puis il reprit son sexe dans son autre main ce qui fit gémir Goku encore plus.

Son petit singe avec ses grands yeux dorés étaient à lui...entièrement... et il était sûr qu'il avait mit tout son amour en lui.

Ensuite Sanzo sortit ses doigts du corps de Goku ce qui fit crier ce dernier Goku regarda en dessous de lui: Sanzo se levait sur le lit et commençait à retirer son pantalon, mais il fut interromput par Goku qui prit le relai. Le pantalon de Sanzo alla ainsi rejoindre les autres vêtements.

Goku regarda Sanzo un instant en souriant puis il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sanzo et s'approcha du sexe de Sanzo. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais il voulait le faire. Il voulait que Sanzo ressente ce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir. Finalement, il mit le sexe de Sanzo dans sa bouche.

Le temps semblait long pour Sanzo le simple fait de voir le jeune Yokai dans cette position le faisait cambrer et il haletait fortement mais il ne voulait pas bouger tant que Goku n'avait pas atteint son objectif, c'est alors que Sanzo commença à essayer de se séparer de son amant

-...Goku , Goku atte... enaah! Attends!...- Goku ...-Sanzo s'éloigna doucement de Goku et déposa un genou sur le lit il se pencha vers Goku et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son amant.

-Tu me rends dingue Saru...-susurra Sanzo avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Goku passa ses bras autour du cou du bonze tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait avec plus de ferveur.

Sanzo repris l'initiative et sans interrompre les ardents baisers de son amant il le fit s'allonger de nouveau, puis il écarta de nouveau ses jambes avec ses mains à la peau blanche levant ainsi le corps de Goku qui le regardait intensément, les yeux pleins de désir.

Le sexe en érection et encore humide de Sanzo s'approcha de l'entrejambe de Goku.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Beaucoup de pensées vinrent à son esprit en ce moment:

Es-ce qu'il avait le droit de le sortir de l'enfance de cette façon? Es-ce que Goku; si mignon tellement innocent, tellement...beau méritait-il cela?

-Sanzo... -murmura Goku en le regardant dans les yeux. -Sanzo qu'es ce que tu as ?

-Goku j'ai peur...-Sanzo mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Jamais il n'avait exprimé de peur devant quelqu'un mais il s'agissait de son petit singe chéri, et il commençait à comprendre que les choses devaient se passer comme ça.

-J'ai peur de te faire mal... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? demanda sérieusement Sanzo en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.

Goku sourit doucement avant de dire:

-Je veux que toi et moi ne fassions qu'un… et que nous brillions comme le soleil.

-Goku semblait sûr de lui en disant cela. Puis il prit la main de Sanzo dans la sienne.

Sanzo observa les mains entrelacés un moment il se pencha sur Goku , déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux. -Dans ce cas…

Puis Sanzo s'approcha lentement de Goku et le pénétra. Goku, serra sa main plus fortement et l'autre et après un gémissement de douleur. Bien que le visage de Goku soit caché, Sanzo sentit des larmes couler sur sa main.

Sanzo resta immobile quelques instants : il avait l'impression qu'il lui avait fait mal. La main que Goku serrait tellement fort dans la sienne qu'il aurait pu jurer que ses os allaient se casser mais il ne la lâcha pas. Puis, avec sa main libre il embrassa Goku qui tremblait sous lui. Sanzo murmura alors à l'oreille de Goku.

-Je t'aime...-murmura t-il pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, mais il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il avait mal; ni pour les raisons que Hakkai avait données. C'était son coeur qui pleurait, un coeur apaisé de pouvoir s'exprimer et de pouvoir être entendu... Puis il l'embrassa passionément.

Le bonze sentit alors son visage chauffer, il était sûrement en train de rougir.

-Je t'aime tellement Goku. J'aime ce que tu es, comment tu es et ce que depuis que tes yeux ont croisé les miens. Quand je te vois pleurer ou quand tu souffres, cela me brise le coeur...et je ne pourrais jamais nier que je t'aime.

Les paroles de Sanzo étaient tellement douces et remplie d'amour qu'elles semblaient soulager le Yokai penché sur son épaule. Goku leva la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux mais on pouvait voir aussi à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il le désirait.

Il savait maintenant combien son amour pour Goku était partagé. Goku quand à lui avait pu prendre conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour son soleil et les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Sanzo touchaient son âme..

-Moi aussi Sanzo je t'aime tellement... je t'ai aimé bien avant que tu es sois né, je t'ai attendu pendant un demi million d'années avec l'espoir de revoir tes yeux, de pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, de prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre à nouveau.

Sanzo sentit que le corps de son amant commençait à être de plus en plus détendu et que ce dernier surelevait ses hanches légèrement et que ses cuisses commençaient à l'entourer. Pour toute réponse, Sanzo l'embrassa passionément avant de commencer à bouger au même rythme que lui réduisant ainsi la douleur et décuplant le plaisir.

Les deux amants bougaient en rythme et leur "danse" était passionée... on aurait qu'il s'agissait d'un seul corps.Sanzo écoutait Goku gémir, soupirer et prononcer son nom. Alors que Goku avait encore les yeux fermés, Sanzo se mit sur la gauche de Goku en continuant de serrer fortement la main de Goku dans la sienne.

Puis Goku ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant: un éclat doré semblait sortir de ses yeux, on pouvait deviner un bonheur indiscible dans les yeux du jeune moine Yokai alors qu'il contemplait l'objet de ces désirs. Sanzo en pouvait que répondre par un sourire alors que Goku arbrorait(3) cet air innocent et pur, mais aussi sensuel qu'il aimait tant chez son amant.

Goku se servit de sa main libre pour se coller contre Sanzo puis il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui était en lui avant de susurer

-Sanzo, mon Sanzo...plus vite s'il te plaît...

Sanzo sourit et se leva un peu, juste pour pouvoir baisser son autre main jusqu'au sexe encore dur de Goku et de commencer au même rythme tout en se levant, ce qui fit gémir Goku de nouveau et

le fit serrer une fois de plus la main de son amant.

-Goku... -susurra Sanzo à l'oreille du jeune Yokai. -Je vais te faire voir le Soleil.

Goku soupira et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il éprouvait tellement de plaisir en particulier dans deux zones de son corps et puis la voix de Sanzo lui otait toute envie de bouger et il avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient rester comme cela toute leurs vies.

Goku avait perdu la notion du temps mais il se rendait compte qu'il était sur le point d'exploser il s'accrocha à Sanzo avec force et cela suffit à ce dernier pour comprendre. Sanzo se rapprocha un peu plus et embrassa l'oreille de Goku avant de murmurer :

-mon petit singe nous allons aller jusqu'au soleil ensemble...

Puis Sanzo se mit à bouger très rapidemente, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus rapide.

Goku se leva alors légèrement une fois de plus, arrivant ainsi à l'orgasme. C'etait comme une gigantesque explosion et il avait l'impression que son corps explosait et brûlait en même temps. C'était comme s'il était en milles morceaux

Il ouvrit les yeux encore brouillés par l'extase et le plaisir et comprit ce que Sanzo lui avait dit. À travers son corps, il transmettait d'enormes rayons de Soleil comme s'il était vraiment le soleil et leur orgasme se scella par un soupir quelques instants plus tard.

Goku leva la main vers le visage de son amant qui avait laissé le fruit de sa passion dans son corps. Leurs mains étaient entrelassés et tout les deux se sentaient faibles mais ils ne faisaient toujours qu'un et le moine continuait d'embrasser doucement le jeune Yokai.

Sanzo était fatigué mais il savit que Goku avait été jusqu'au soleil, et cela le fait se sentir incroyablement bien. Puis il se laissa tombé sur le corps de Goku en laissant son visage se reposer sur l'épaule du petit singe.

Ce dernier carressait ses cheveux blonds en attendant que sa respiration reviennent à la normale. Quelques minutes plus tard Sanzo se releva puis regarda Goku en souriant. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés de sueur, et bien qu'ils soient calmes on pouvait voir une lumière dans leur regard que personne ne pourrait dorénavant enlever.

-Goku...- dit Sanzo, rompant ainsi le silence. Je crois que tu m'as brisé la main ajouta-il l'air faussement fâché.

Bien que la respiration de Goku en soit pas encore tout à fait régulière, ce dernier se mit à rire avec Sanzo et il prit la main en question dans la sienne. Enfin, il déposa un baiser dessus puis dit sur l'un de ses tons les plus innocents :

-Je suis désolé...-

Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de répondre toujours sur le même ton

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'os cassés... enfin je crois.-

Sanzo sourit devant la stupéfaction (de joie) de Goku puis il sortit du corps de Goku et s'allonga à ses côtes et ramena ensuite la couverture sur eux.

Goku se blottit contre son Soleil et posa sa tête sur les épaules de son amant pendant que ce dernier passaient ces bras autour de lui.

-Je t'aime, Baka Saru...-murmura t-il en humant les cheveux de son amant, avant de tomber sur le diadème froid.

-Je t'aime même si tu te transforme en monstre quand tu enlèves ton diadème, même si tu ne peux t'empêcher de dévorer toute la nourriture à ta portée, ou te plaindre tout le temps quand nous sommes sur la route... oui... malgré tout cela je t'aime.

Goku qui commençait à somnoler entre les bras de son Soleil lui sourit amoureusement. Puis il ajouta:

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus Sanzo même quand je dois supporter tes reproches, tes coups sur la tête avec le Harisen, tes menaces de morts avec ton pistolet sur ma tempe, tes sarcasmes ou ton comportement glacial... oui je t'aime malgré tout cela.

Sanzo riait, amusé par tout les défauts que Goku avait bien pu lui trouver. Il le cerra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front avec tendresse

-Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer de se reposer un...

Mais quand Sanzo baissa la tête, il vit Goku en train de dormir. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

Sanzo le contempla quelques minutes de plus et le bout de ses doigts carressait le visage du jeune Yokai apprenant chaque partie de son visage. Sanzo se promit de ne jamais le laisser, de le protéger jusqu'a la mort et de l'aimer tout le reste de sa vie et même au dela...(4)

-Je t'aime plus que tout...- murmura Sanzo avant de fermer les yeux. Il sourait car il avait en mémoire l'image de son petit singe. Quelques secondes plus tard il était endormit au côté de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde... depuis toujours et à tout jamais.

Pour toute l'éternité...

FIN

Notes de traductrice

1. Ingénuité: synonyme recherché de innocence

2. Avez-vous remarqué que quand nos héros étaient des Dieux Goku avait la peau blanche? Il est devenu bronzé après son séjour forcé à la monstagne dans sa prison.

3. Arborait: Synonyme recherché de afficher sur son visae notamment.

4. Jamais 2 sans 3 ﺍ

Esqueda

Bon j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Demain, je vais essayer de publier ma Song Fic Saiyuki GojyoXHakkai (et comme dirait **siri-chan **c'est le moment de faire une petite pose... ;)

BisSenshi

Voilà. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Reviews onegai!


End file.
